Hello
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: The Sequel to Goodbye. It's been eight long years since Ed's death. Al finished his research and is on his way home and Winry is sitting at home when someone knocks on her door


Again I do not Own FMA

**Hello**

"I've done it! My research is finally complete!" Alphonse Elric sat at his desk happily looking down at this work. _I don't need human blood for this stone, and all I have to do is find Brother's soul. That is the diffcult part but from my studies it says souls can be anywhere. Even in living or non-living things_. He bought a train ticket and he smiled happily. He was finally going home. He would get to see his nephew and he couldn't wait to to see Winry's face.

_Winry says Hunter looks just like Ed_. Al looked down at his hands. _I'm still not used to this hands. I've had this body back for eight years and I'm still not used to it. Brother's death still haunts me. I can't even sleep at night, and when I do I have nightmares_. Al's nightmares consisted of Wrath's knife going through Ed's body.

_Even through all the pain and suffering he killed all of them. He smiled back at me and told me not to worry about him, to continue living life. _He looked out the window and watched the mountains go by.

"But Brother. How can I go on living if I don't know how?"

Winry looked outside to see Hunter playing with his new puppy. He begged her for one, so when Winry got the chance she went and got it. She went back to washing dishes and then the phone rang. "Hello?" She rolled her eyes. It was her lousy neighbor. "Winry can we maybe do something tonight?"

_He knows the answer so why is he calling me_? "NO! You know the answer so why do you even call me?" She threw the phone down on the receiver and sighed. She went back to the dishes and heard a knock on the door. She dried her hands and ran to the door. "Roy Mustang?" He gave her a slight smile and walked in, and went into the living room.

He walked to the mantle and looked at pictures of Hunter and Winry, he came to Ed's picture and turned around. "I wanted to come and check up on you. Al was right, he looks just like Ed." "Roy, if you don't mind I would like to know why your here." He looked down into her blue eyes. "I told you. To check up on you. It's been eight years since, well you know." She looked into his eyes. _They're different this time. There not cold and hard, but warm and caring_. **'He cares for you Winry, so why deny him?' **

_No! Never. I don't want that man. _**'Ahh come on,give him a chance!' **She rolled her eyes. _Can't you understand the word no_? "And I would like to know if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. If that doesn't bother you?" **'Heres your chance.' **"Anything fancy?" Mustang blushed. "Yeah, its that new resturant in town." Winry sighed.

"Yeah I'll go, but it's not a date! Got it?" He smiled. "Yes of course." She found a silk black dress in her closet. She laid it out on her bed, and remebered why she bought. _I bought it for Ed. I wanted to surprise him in it, when he got back only to find out he was gone_. She stepped into the shower, and let the water flow down her body. She leaned against the shower wall and remebered that night. She blushed at the thought._ I can't believe that us talking led to us being in the shower_.

_That was the first time that we had ever seen each other...fully..We made love twice that night. Hard to believe that could actually happen. _She finished taking her shower and stepped out. She put her bath robe back on and looked in the mirror. _Ed said we made a beautiful couple. One that could make everyone jealous. Thats when we looked in the mirror, only to find out he was right_.

She giggled to herself and then Hunter walked in. "Mommie are you going with that man tonight?" Hunter didn't like any other man around her. She knew he felt uncomfortable around them. "He's an old friend of your Daddy, Baby. I'll be back before you go to bed." He looked up at her with his big baby blue eyes. "Promise?" She kissed his forehead and hugged him. "Promise." They heard the door open and Hunter quickly ran downstairs. "Granny Pinako!" Winry smiled.

_He may look like Ed but he has my eyes_. She dried and curled her hair and slipped the black silk dress on. The dress stopped at her knees and it showed off must of her curves. She put her shoes on and walked downstairs, to find Mustang waiting for her. "Little early aren't you?" He smiled. "Just a little." _She is so sexy. _Winry looked at him._ Wow, he doesn't look bad at all._ She kissed Hunter goodbye and walked out.

Al stepped off the train. His things were brought to him and hurridly he walked down the street. He got to the house and eagerly ran inside. "Al! You're back home." He smiled at the little old woman. "Yes Granny Pinako. Where is Winry at?" Hunter ran in and jumped on his uncle. "Your home Uncle!" Al hugged him and looked around the house for Winry. "She went somewhere with Roy Mustang. She just left." His jaw dropped. _Only if Ed were here._

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, and Hunter when I get out you can tell me about your new puppy." Hunter jumped with joy and grabbed his puppy. Al walked up the stairs and into the guest bathroom. _I can't believe Mustang. This isn't like him at all. This seems like something...I got it!_ Al quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. "What resturant did she go to?" Pianko gave him a confused and worried look and told him. He ran down the dirt road and noticed he forgot his shoes. There was no time to go and get them. He had to get to that resturant in a hurry.

Mustangand Winry ate their dinner and both of them was having a good time. _I'm so lucky right now. Wonder if I should tell her?_ She looked at the man before and she seen him staring into her eyes. She turned away from his gaze and blushed_. I'm falling for him._ Some music started and Winry wanted to dance with him.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the dance floor. _Slow dances are always the best way to figure out if someone likes you_.Mustang wrapped his arms around her waist and Winry smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. _It feels like I've known him forever. _

_I don't hate this man anymore, I think I love him_.

Mustang rested his chin on her head and smiled. He had to say something to her, anything. "Winry..." She looked up at him. "I have to tell you..." He was cut off by Winry's soft lips against his. _I had to...I couldn't hold it back anymore_.

He woke up from his senses and kissed her back. He broke off the kiss and smiled at her. "Hey Winry." "Ummm..." He put his lips next to her ear and kissed her earlobe. "Thats get out of here." She nodded her head and they walked out of the resturant. Al quickly ran down the streets entering the town. _There it is! Winry please still be there_.

He got there and seen them walking and he quickly ran into a shop. Mustang put his jacket on Winry's shoulders and grabbed her hand.

He let them walk by him and then after they where ahead, he followed them. _I hope I'm right_. "So Winry what made you kiss me?" She blushed. "I don't know. It felt like the right thing to do...I couldn't help myself." He twisted her around into his embrace and she put her hands on his chest. "Then it would be wrong not to kiss you." He pressed his lips onto hers and she melted into him. She broke the kiss off and giggled. "At least I know some State Alchemists can kiss."

They both laughed and Al ran in front of them. Mustang face grew a sense of fear and he knew that Al knew his secert. "Winry that isn't Mustang!"

Well heres the sequel To Goodbye...I'm going to make another sequel so don't worry. I wouldnt leave yuns hanging like this.

Reviews Please! (.)

Dark Angel


End file.
